


《Broke Boys》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 破产姐妹au存档。坑。





	1. Chapter 1

[S1 0]

 

 

Die Vorfreude ist die schoenste Freude.

 

 

Marco Reus并不觉得自己的人生有多糟糕，相反，他挺喜欢自己现在的生活。他在一家叫做DFB的小餐馆里工作做夜班服务生，白天给隔那里几个街区的的 Schweinsteiger夫夫带孩子。感谢他们公司庞大的轻工业产业链，哪怕是穷成Marco这样的人也可以每天在镜子面前拿着发胶用十分钟折腾自己的头发再去上班。

 

 

插上插头，将隔夜的面包片丢进面包机之后大力地拍了拍，漱口的时候Marco想去待会要不要去DFB顺一杯牛奶或者热可可再去做兼职。说真的，他们的店长实在是对他们太放心了，虽然Andre是个好人不会在作总结的时候拿走一些零钱。但是无限供应的奶油和牛奶还有安静躺在冷冻室里的芝士蛋糕以及披萨都已经不知道被Marco拿走过多少次了。更别说那几罐Nutella，简直就是为Manuel准备的零食。

 

 

“早上好Marco。”Benedikt笑着对他打招呼。顺便将火鸡三明治送到三号桌上。“如果你想喝热可可的话，我必须很遗憾的告诉你已经没有了。”白班服务生今天依旧穿着那条蓝白色的围裙，笑容足以让所有的女客人放软声调然后假装不经意地将自己衣服的领口拉得更低，他递了一块巧克力给Marco。“Thomas今天早上来拿走了所有的可可粉。”

 

 

Marco作势捂住心脏，“别告诉我他把奶油也拿走了。”他再一次确定这家店就是他们的固定储藏柜，需要什么都从这里拿，也许这就是他能够忍受低工资的原因。“仗着是店长的男朋友就随便拿东西，”Marco不满地将巧克力塞进嘴里，“我决定从现在开始讨厌他。”

 

 

“先别说这么早。”Benedikt有些无奈地说，将客人点的单子撕下来挂在厨房的窗口。“他拿走可可粉是因为要做一个蛋糕给店长，说是惊喜。”

 

 

Marco感觉巧克力梗在了喉咙里。“他认真的？”每次Thomas来这里Manuel都不准他接近厨房，就像是一场战争，原因无他，Thomas的厨艺确实不怎么样，Marco对他那个鸡肉汉堡中间那片里面熟了外面没熟的鸡肉印象深刻。过了这么久虽然有一些进步，但也仅限于没有技术含量的沙拉之类的东西。

 

 

“我今晚上可以请假吗？”Marco接过Benedikt递给他的牛奶，他不想做实验品。一点都不想！

 

 

“如果你做得到。”Benedikt耸耸肩，将围裙兜里的番茄酱丢到正在挥手的八号桌的客人的脑门上。“店长不在没人拉得住他。”准确地说是没人受得了他的话唠。

 

 

Marco其实一直很崇拜Lahm，虽然他从来没有说出来过。他们的店长虽然有着比低于德国人平均水平的身高，但这并不影响他的气场发挥。Marco至今都记得他面不改色地站在一个身高超过两米的壮汉面前面不改色地阐述自己的观点，直到那个人最后理屈词穷到哭着跑出去（当然并没有忘记留下他身上所有的钱作为赔偿）。Marco能够得到照顾小孩这份兼职也是因为Lahm，他和那位 Schweinsteiger先生是竹马。

 

 

“算了，我今天多拿两个虾球披萨给自己作为补偿。”Marco一口气喝完牛奶，将杯子还给Benedikt然后朝Manuel挥挥手，“我先走了，迟到可不好。”

 

 

推开店门的时候他听到Benedikt对7号桌的那个一看就是嗑药的劲才过的人说道，“先生，我们今天不提供热可可，不，没有为什么，只是因为你长得不像是喝得起它的样子。还有，如果你是想把它洒在裤子上装作失禁去骗钱的话，我想告诉你其实你已经达到目的了。”

 

 

[S1 0.5]

 

 

“我带你熟悉一下这里的环境。”Marco一边说着一边把挂着的红蓝色，印着拜仁慕尼黑标志的围裙丢给Mario，“我不知道你支不支持拜仁，但是这里只有它了。”Mario双手有些费力地系着带子，耸了耸肩，“我是拜仁的球迷。”

 

 

“那太好了，Thomas应该会很高兴。”Marco看着他笨拙地动作忍不住翻了一个白眼，毫不怀疑他弄了一个死结。“他是我们店长Philipp Lahm的男朋友。偶尔会过来客串一下服务生和厨师，你看到长得笑得很蠢并且一脸褶子的人就是他了，很好认。”

 

 

“BTW，”他说道，“这家餐馆的守则之一是绝对不要让Thomas接近厨房，必要时候可以用特殊手段。”

 

 

“为什么？”

 

“你以后会知道的，一时半会说不清楚。”Marco推开通向厨房的门，“这是厨师Manuel，你可以叫他Manu，只要你不动他的Nutella他都可以和你友好的相处。”Mario对着Manuel挥挥手，金发的大个子叼着抹了巧克力酱的面包片含糊地说了一句你好。

 

 

“外面那个服务生是这里的白班服务生Benedikt，关于他的忠告是不要相信外表。他和Manu是竹马，在他教育Manu的时候千万不要上去帮Manu说话。你永远不会想看到他发火的样子。”

 

“还有，永远也不要像Benedikt那样面带微笑地服务，他之所以敢这么做是因为他是这家餐馆里战斗力最强的人。”

 

 

Marco拿了一个蓝莓派，然后往外面走，指了指后面，“这里的东西可以随便拿。”Mario面露难色，“这样好像不太好吧。”

 

Marco勾出一个带着嘲讽意味的笑容，“相信我，两个月之后你就会很熟练地做这件事了。”他推开门，将蓝莓派放到十一号桌上。男人对着Marco吹了一声口哨，然后不怀好意地问你多少钱一晚上。

 

 

“首先我不卖，其次，要卖也不会买给长成你这样的人，再其次，看看你来到这里都只点得起最便宜的蓝莓派，居然还好意思招妓？接下来是不是要给我二十五美分的硬币做订金？当然我不希望你现在就离开，至少把小费留下再走。”

 

 

“……你是gay?”Mario问道，Marco有些惊讶地回头看他，显然觉得他没有把握住重点。“我刚才在向你展示服务生的工作方式，你居然问我这个？”Mario有些不好意思地咬咬唇，“好吧，满足新人的好奇心，我不是。”

 

 

“这是Andre，未来的金融犯罪律师，被父母丢到这里来体验穷人的生活。虽然他以后要为那些富人做事。”Mario和淡金色头发的收银员碰了碰拳。“你的嘴巴能不能积点德。”Andre对Marco说道，“我准备这辈子这么损下去，下辈子开始积德。反正日子已经够糟了，不会变得更糟。”

 

 

“那也不一定，”Mario说道，“我爸离开德国来这里投资的时候我觉得生活很糟，投资失败之后房子被银行查收，我告诉自己应该不会更糟了，直到我现在站在这里穿着这身带着洋葱，番茄酱还有干了的精液味道的围裙，我才发现我太天真了。”

 

“相信我，上帝总是可以让你的生活变得更操蛋。”

 

 

……

 

 

Mario不知道他们楼上住了什么人，只知道他们真的太能折腾了，这个老式公寓隔音效果不太好，床板摇晃的声音让睡在劣质沙发上的他实在没办法睡着。Mario忍无可忍地掀开搭在身上的被子走到里面的卧室去晃醒Marco。

 

 

“现在几点？”

 

“两点半。”

 

“哦，晚安。”Marco翻个身又准备睡，但Marco显然不会让他这么做，“楼上太吵了我睡不着！”Marco迷迷糊糊地扯下右边耳朵里的耳塞，“第二个抽屉里有胶囊，自己那两个吧。”显然已经习惯了这件事。

 

 

“安眠药？”

 

“不，胶囊可以塞在耳朵里。”

 

 

Mario刚想说话，头顶上就传来一声忽然拉高声调的呻吟。“有机会我会去给他们说说，虽然他们不一定会听。”Marco打了一个哈欠。“我知道你要说什么，好奇宝宝，他们是一对双胞胎，都是男的。”

 

 

第二天起床的时候Marco揉了揉自己凌乱的金发，把耳塞取下来丢到床头柜上。刚打开卧室的门就被吓得后退一步，把门关上掐了自己一下然后再打开，眼前的一切还是没有变化。

 

 

堆积的外卖盒，没有了。

 

地板上那滩不知道是黄油还是什么的污渍，没有了。

 

随手丢在地上的衣服，没有了。（被洗过了在外面挂着

 

地板上过期的时尚杂志，被整齐地堆在沙发旁边。

 

那些藏在外卖盒子下面的易拉罐也被清理出来。

 

Marco都不知道墙上居然还有过充满印象派气息的涂鸦，他以为那些旧报纸贴在上面是为了堵住洞防止漏风所以一直没敢撕。

 

昨晚上有一个家养小精灵来过了吗？！这个想法从Marco的心里呼啸而过。但是他很快发现不是，因为他的室友Mario（他差点就要忘记自己现在有室友这件事了）打开门抱着一个纸袋进来，走到那堆杂志面前的时候用一种很愉快的，跳跃的方式跨了过去。

 

 

“如果你是想表演《天鹅湖》的话，我保证你一定是那只掉队的胖天鹅。”

 

 

“闭嘴吧Marco。”Mario从袋子里拿出咖啡和甜甜圈。“昨天晚上我睡不着就把屋子收拾了一下，不得不说以前家里的狗窝都比这里整洁。然后我还在打扫的时候发现了不知道是你还是上个房客留下的一点零钱，就去给我们买了早餐。”

 

 

Marco接过他递过来的早饭，狠狠地咬了一口他不喜欢的草莓味甜甜圈才抑制住了拿着这个甜甜圈单膝跪地对他说Please marry me 的冲动。

 

 

 

 

[S1 01]

 

 

“Marco，”Mario朝他走过来，顺手收走了过道旁的空盘子，“那边的客人说三明治里番茄酱太酸了他要换成蛋黄酱。该怎么办？”

 

 

“告诉他那股酸味就是他身上发出来的穷酸味，不要把这里当成七星级酒店，他以为自己是谁。”Marco头也没抬地说道。

 

 

“知道了。”Mario转身离开。

 

 

“他适应得很快。”正准备下班的Benedikt笑着说，“这么快就能转换角色真的很不容易。”老实说，Mario和他想象中的富二代不太一样，不是所有人这么坚强得能接受自己一夜之间一贫如洗的。说到富二代……Benedikt脑海中浮现出Mats那张带着混血优势的脸。

 

 

“Benni，Benni？你怎么了？”Marco看到Benedikt明显不在状态。

 

 

“没什么，我在想要不要倒杯咖啡。”Benedikt说道，Marco知道他在说谎，但还是没有拆穿他。“我不建议你喝这里的咖啡，如果我没记错的话，我们通常用一袋速溶咖啡粉泡一整壶。你还不如去Thomas用来放拜仁纪念品的房间里拿一颗咖啡豆干嚼。我记得是在那个做成安联球场样子的盒子里。”

 

 

“不错的建议。”Benedikt说完拍了拍Marco的肩，“不过我快迟到了而且很难保证进去之后不砸掉里面所有的东西，下次去拿的时候记得叫我。”

 

 

“没问题。”

 

 

Benedikt在DFB上白班，晚上回去隔壁街区的酒吧做调酒师。Manuel在下班之后会去他们两人回公寓必经的那个十字路口等他。

 

 

Marco调侃过他们好几次，都同居这么久了还不在一起多没意思。

 

 

“和自己的竹马谈恋爱多没意思。”听到这话的时候两人发挥出从小培养的默契一起说了这句话。Marco回赠了一个温柔的白眼给他们。“是是，我没有想象力。”

 

 

“Pick up.”Manuel拍了一下铃，然后端了五个盘子放到窗口，“Mario说这是一个人点的，我真想认识一下他，这到底是有能吃。”

 

 

“比你还能吃吗？”Marco笑着回了一句。还想接着说就看到Mario冲了过来，“我真想采访他，怎么对着这里的菜单点了这么多东西。”一边说着他一边把盘子笨拙地放到自己的手臂上，努力地保持平衡。

 

 

Marco觉得在这么下去那位也许有饥饿症的客人可能什么都吃不到，看看这个小胖子的样子，不知道酱汁如果淋在地板上很难收拾吗。他伸手拿过两个盘子，“我帮你拿两个，免得你把它们全洒了。”

 

 

“谢谢。”Mario对他笑了笑，和他一起把盘子端过去。放在客人的桌上走回去的时候Mario说道，“我觉得不一定所有盘子都会掉在地上，但是大概会掉三个。”

 

 

“这是很值得自豪的事情？”Marco刚说完就想起眼前这个穿着劣质T恤和围裙的服务生以前过的怎样的生活。“好吧，也许是挺值得自豪的。”Mario瞪大了自己本来就很大的眼睛。“就这样？”

 

 

“不然你还想怎么样？”

 

“难道不应该是讽刺我果然是富二代出身连端盘子也不会吗？”

 

“原来我在你心里就是这种形象?还是你想让我这么对你。”Marco摸了一下身上没有什么可以用来糊在Mario脸上的东西，离他最近的是Nutella，但是如果动了它Manuel会拆了这个本来就已经年久失修的餐馆，更何况现在Benedikt还不在。

 

“不，其实你的形象没这么糟糕，”Mario耸耸肩，“只是我觉得你会这么做。”

 

“那说明你还不够了解我。”Marco随手用抹布擦了一下桌子，上面的黑胡椒汁印子在他来的时候就有了，怎么也抹不掉。

 

“我们才认识不到三天！不过至少我现在知道你很不爱干净。”Mario撇撇嘴，住到Marco的公寓里的第一个晚上简直是灾难，楼上床板的晃动声和自己睡的劣质沙发让他怎么都没办法睡着。而在这个垃圾堆里他都不知道找到的安眠药是不是从老鼠的粪便里抠出来的。

 

 

“喵。”Mario看见这栋公寓楼里被大家一块培根半盒牛奶一点点喂大的猫轻巧地跨过外卖盒堆成的小山包然后跳到了自己的胸口，明亮的琥珀色眼睛看着他，还歪了歪头，似乎在打量他这个今天喂了自己牛奶的新房客。

 

 

“你好。”Mario伸手挠了挠它的下巴。“反正我也睡不着，就和你作个伴。”他坐起身，将黑白黄条纹的猫抱到自己的怀里。“顺便帮我的这位新室友打扫一下屋子。”

 

 

然后Mario就开始了大扫除，丢掉外卖盒和饮料罐，将杂志码在一起（累了翻杂志的时候从里面找到了十几美元），撕掉了墙上看起来很碍眼的旧报纸。出乎他意料的是墙壁上有带着印象派风格的涂鸦，也许是上一任房客留下的。擦完地上的污渍之后还把篮子里的那一筐衣服拿去洗了。

 

 

做完这一切之后Mario觉得如果真的到了走投无路的地步，也许他可以祈求上帝让他穿到Harry Potter的世界里做一个家养小精灵什么的。他们除了丑了一点，矮了一点之外也没有不好。原著里多比死的时候他还伤心了好一阵。

 

 

比起穿越，他还是先睡一觉更实际，Mario看了一下手机，他大概还可以睡三个小时。重新躺上那张不太舒服的沙发，身体的疲惫一下子得到放松。这时候楼上又开始传来了不太和谐的声音，够了，真他妈够了。Mario将当做枕头的抱枕从脑下抽出来狠狠拍在了自己的脸上。

 

Nancy似乎看到了很好玩的事物，跳到他身边用自己的肉垫子也拍了拍他的脸。Mario摸了一下它的头，“今天就算认识了，我是Mario Gotze。”

 

 

“喵。”

 

 

“其实我不是不爱干净，”Marco的声音让Mario回过神，“我只是有点懒，而且你看，我每天要去帮别人带孩子，还要过来上夜班，每天就靠着几十美元的小费过日子，咖啡都只喝得起隔夜的。当然没力气打扫屋子。”Marco说得一脸真诚，他的外表总是很容易让别人相信他说的任何话。

 

 

“你想表达什么？”Mario有些警惕地眯了眯眼睛，“如果你是想让我义务帮你打扫屋子的话，免谈。”

 

 

“Mario你真聪明。”

 

“我说了，免谈！”Mario口气异常的坚决。

 

“好吧，”Marco举起双手示意自己投降，“我们一起打扫。”

 

 

“你们才认识多久就已经到商量谁打扫屋子谁洗碗这种程度了，什么时候办的事？”Manuel从窗口探出身，吓到了两个人。

 

 

“我们只是住在一起，就像你和Benni一样。”Marco说道，“还有，你还想再卡在窗口一次吗，这么Benni不在，我是不会把你拖出来的。”

 

 

“那就是同居。”Manuel一脸“不用掩饰我什么都懂”的表情。“‘室友’这个词做不了掩饰的Marco。”

 

 

“随你怎么说。”Marco毫不在意。看着旁边似乎插不上话的Mario，还是有些不爽地捏了捏他的脸。“你干什么？！”Mario吃痛地拍了一下他的手，“托你的福！我还是第一次被Manu抓住把柄！”

 

“这也算把柄？不就是有了一个室友吗，没什么的。”Mario摆摆手，对Manuel说的所谓同居并不在意。

 

 

“好痛！你为什么又捏我的脸？！”

 

“因为手感不错。”

 

 

 

“额……可以点菜了吗？”坐了许久的客人忍不住举起手问道。


	2. Chapter 2

Marco比Mario要忙一些，准确的说是要忙很多，因为他不仅是一个夜班服务生，还是一个保姆。拿到的报酬比他做服务生多了不止一点，并且他的小雇主是一个可爱的孩子，少数Marco愿意不用毒舌而是真诚的笑脸对待的人。

 

 

早上出门的时候Marco回头看了一眼在沙发上睡着的Mario，后者明显是将Nancy当做了抱枕，而这个一向高傲的小姐居然也愿意睡在他怀里。楼上双胞胎的其中一个开始了暗无天日的deadline，也亏得这样才让这个小胖子在劣质沙发上能够勉强算作睡上一个好觉。也许他可以在今天下班之后和他商量一下买折叠床的事。昨天晚上他坐在沙发上感觉这个年老的沙发又塌下去了不止一点，在这么下去也许沙发就要变成坐垫了。

 

 

Marco想了一下，还是折回来从收纳格里拿出了好久以前一个女客人给他的口红（她用这个将号码写在了纸巾上之后一起放进了Marco的黄黑条纹的围裙里），在玻璃茶几上写上了“别饿死了”。然后对着醒过来的Nancy晃了晃食指。发现没有早餐之后Nancy头一歪再次睡过去。Marco出门的时候觉得，在这个地方生活着的，努力地在穷和很穷中挣扎的他们真的活得还不如一只永远不担心自己没地方睡觉和没吃的的猫。他花了三秒钟感慨了一下人生，去雇主房子的路上努力让自己看起来人模人样。

 

 

“早上好Bastian，”Marco对着自己正在看财经报纸的雇主挥了挥手，“希望我没迟到。”

 

“早上好Marco，你一向来得很早。Louis曾经给我抱怨说如果你能来得晚一点也许他可以不用吃他最讨厌的蔬菜沙拉。”Bastian笑着说。“所以我要拜托你总是早点来，除了你没有人有办法让Louis吃掉那些沙拉。”

 

 

“当然，这是我的工作之一。”Marco耸了耸肩，四处看了看，但并没有在这个大得离谱的客厅里看到Louis和Lukas，这个房子的另一位主人。

 

 

还没等他开口问就听见一阵急促的脚步声从楼上传来，Louis骑在他爸爸的脖子上张开双臂感觉随时可以起飞。“AHA！Marco你来了！”如果不是Louis有一双和他一模一样的蓝眼睛，Marco宁愿相信自己会一夜暴富也不会相信Lukas是Louis的亲爹。

 

 

Marco从Lukas的手里接过Louis，小家伙今天显然心情很好，一脸兴奋地告诉他今天爸爸没有扑出自己的点球。哦，你那不靠谱的爹终于知道不能打消你的积极性了。Marco侧过身，让自己和Louis都看不到两人那个甜腻的亲吻。

 

 

要做好Schweinsteiger家保姆的第一条准则就是，你时刻都要注意避开自己的两位雇主秀恩爱，以免眼睛被闪瞎。

 

Louis有些神秘地凑到他耳边说，“Daddy又在家里藏了薯片，我们待会可以去把它找出来。”在家里进行“寻宝”是Louis永远玩不腻的游戏，Marco也非常愿意奉陪，毕竟那个牌子的薯片味道不错。

 

 

“你们今天也有工作？”他记得今天是周六吧。Lukas给Bastian系领带，那是一种相当复杂的打法，但看上去效果总是很好。“因为今天有一个重要的合约要签。”Bastian调整了一下自己的衬衫领口。

 

 

“是这个人吗？”Louis指着报纸上的照片问道。Marco不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，Mats Hummels，这个人的事情在餐厅里可以说算是禁忌。他已经不止一次看见Manuel在厨房里烧有他的报道的报纸或者杂志了。就连Thomas这个平日里说话最毫无顾忌的人也不敢轻易在Benedikt面前说起这个人。

 

 

“就是他。一个帅气的家伙。”Lukas说道。凑过去给了自己的丈夫一个吻。“我喜欢这条深蓝色的领带。”

 

 

“当然。”Bastian笑得有几分得意，“我第一次遇见你的时候就系着他，记得吗？”

 

 

Marco默默捂住了Louis的眼睛。沉浸在爱情中的人永远不懂得收敛，哪怕面前就是他们才六岁的儿子。

 

 

在和Bastian，Lukas说了再见之后。Marco抱着Louis往楼上走，小家伙在Marco走了三级台阶之后坚持要自己走。“你今天想玩点什么？除了找你的Daddy藏起来的薯片之外。”Marco打了一个哈欠，没有咖啡提神的早上要保持绝对清醒总是不太容易，因为家里现在多了一个人，隔夜的咖啡消耗速度也快了一倍，他已经没有存货了。

 

 

“你看上去很困。”Louis有些担心的拉着他的左手腕晃了一下，“没睡好？”

 

 

“在那种地方我永远不可能睡好。”Marco摸了一下Louis的头，看着房间里地毯上四散开的影碟和游戏光盘。“看来你已经纠结玩什么这个事情很久了。”

 

 

Louis显然不想让Marco带过话题，“其实你可以住在这里。Papa和Daddy也说过。你知道的，他们永远不知道什么时候会被一个电话叫走和加班状态。”Marco在心里翻了一个白眼，你的daddy因为你papa强到过分的占有欲都已经不让他去采访别人只是写专栏了，你觉得他能忍另一个男人在家里吗。当然这种事情永远不能给孩子说。

 

 

“事实上，小家伙，我最喜欢你的爸爸们加班了，那样我可以拿更多的薪水。当然谢谢你的提议，在这里我大概睡得更不好。”更重要的是我不想晚上被你两个爸爸做爱的声音吵醒。“你晚上睡得好吗？”

 

“一般不会醒。”

 

 

“真不错。”

 

 

Louis想了想，还是准备先完成他们学校留下的少得可怜的作业。这一点他更像他没有血缘关系的那个父亲，习惯把手里的事情解决了之后再享受生活。“我记得厨房里还有咖啡。”Louis再Marco又打了一个哈欠之后说道。

 

 

“看来我可以顺便解决早饭。”

 

“当然，厨房里还有一些法式吐司和苹果布丁。”

 

 

和Louis，或者说和他们这一家在一起Marco总是很放松，并不是说他在DFB的时候过得很紧张，只是在这里他可以不用随时用一身刺和毒舌去应付那些和他一样每天拿着几十美元小费在社会最底层讨生活的人。

 

 

Louis在他这个年龄段绝对算得上可爱，并且感谢上帝他并不像他的亲生父亲那样有一根粗神经。个性这种东西果然是可以后天培养的。Marco在寻找果酱的时候用了一秒钟去想自己的监护人都不怎么靠谱。至于Bastian和Lukas，简直就是Gay版的《五十度灰》。一次误打误撞的采访牵扯出了一系列的感情故事。

 

 

Marco端着自己的早饭回到房间的时候Louis正在完成自己的作业，设计一个花园。等到Marco吃完早饭收拾干净盘子，Louis也已经完成了自己的作业。

 

 

“想好了吗？”Marco也坐在柔软细密的阿拉伯地毯上，“出去玩还是在家里。”

 

 

“出去吧！今天太阳很棒！”Louis有些兴奋的说。“好吧，那么你有一个上午的时间考虑我们中午吃什么。”

 

 

“不用考虑，我已经想好了，我要吃炸鸡。”

 

 

“我记得你前天才说过你不想像一个五岁小孩一样把番茄酱弄得满手都是。”

 

 

“对啊，所以我要吃六岁小孩吃的炸鸡翅！”

 

 

......

 

 

Mario到DFB的时候发现自己的室友并不在这里。Benedikt注意到他带着询问的眼神，笑着解释，“Marco只在这里上夜班，白天的时候他都会帮Schweinsteiger夫夫带孩子。”说完他又有几分疑惑，“他没告诉你？”

 

 

“没有。”自己的室友显然有很多事情值得自己慢慢去发掘。不过没关系，他一时半会也摆脱不了这里。“他不是很喜欢我。恩......我是说，朋友之间的那种喜欢。”其实这不能怪Marco，不是人人都能很快接受一个刚见面的人成为自己室友这件事情的。

 

 

“他不太习惯别人离太近，相处久了你会发现他其实人不错。”Benedikt拍了拍他的肩。“是啊，安全距离，我知道的。”Mario系上围裙。要清除掉上面的味道是一件很困难的事，他真的很难想像它在这里到底遭遇了一些什么，不过至少他把它收拾得能穿了。

 

 

“Schweinsteiger。”他忽然想起来这个少有的长姓氏。“Bastian Schweinsteiger？”

 

 

“对啊，你认识他？”

 

 

“以前他和父亲合作过。而且他和Lukas的事情非常让人难以忘记。我差点以为《五十度灰》是以他们为蓝本写的。”Mario去过他们的婚礼，非常幸福的一对。“不过我不知道他们都有孩子了，谁的？”

 

 

“不清楚，”Benedikt一向不喜欢打探别人的家事，“Manu你知道吗？”他回过头对着厨师问道。“好像是Lukas的吧，”大个子厨师扯下一张便签漫不经心地说道。“这种事情问Philipp比较好，他更清楚。”

 

 

“算了，我还不想让店长在上班第一个星期就觉得我很八卦。”Mario说道，拿着小本子走到新到的客人面前问他需要点什么。

 

 

又是普通而忙碌的一天。

 

 

Marco顺利地和Benedikt交了班，“你今天也要去酒吧？”Marco问道，语气很随意，“如果我是你，我就不会去那种有很多基佬盯着自己屁股的地方。”

 

 

“我也觉得，”Mario咬着一块培根走过来，“没人能想象那些醉鬼能做出什么。”

 

 

“那只能说你们还不了解我的竹马。”Manuel毫不在意地说，“不管是哪个年龄段打架Benni从来没有输过。还记得我们小时候的战绩吗Benni？”

 

 

“你都说了是小时候了，我记不太清楚了。而且那不是什么拿得出手的事情不是吗。”他朝他们三个挥挥手，对着Manuel说道，“老地方等我。”

 

 

直到DFB厚重的门将外面的空气完全阻挡，Manuel的嘴角才慢慢绷直，“有时候我真的不知道他到底是想被找到还是不想被找到。”

 

 

“你是他的竹马，你都不知道我们怎么会知道，你们是认识彼此时间最长的人了。”Marco一边说着一边给了Mario一个“现在别问问题”的眼神。

 

 

“其实我不是陪他时间最长的。Ralf才是。”我看见面前两个人露出疑惑的表情，解释道，“另一个竹马。”

 

 

“所以这是一个两个竹马都没得手最后一个外人把花摘到手的故事？”Marco说道，“有句话怎么说来着，竹马比不过天降。”

 

 

“随你怎么说，我们三个只是竹马。”Manuel耸耸肩，接着去做汉堡。和Marco讲这些事情只会把事情越弄越复杂最后被他绕进去。Ralf是个值得信赖的人，所以他是自己的Benni到这里之后唯一还保持联系的人。他们甚至没有告诉Julian他们在哪里，只是发了一封邮件让他知道他们还活着。

 

 

说到Julian，Manuel忽然觉得有些头痛，比起Mats，他更不愿意被Julian找到。解释他们不是私奔是一个麻烦事，更可能的是那个孩子会在他们解释之前拆了这里。他才不相信那个姓氏有些拗口的多特蒙德人能够在Julian发火的时候拉住他。

 

 

到底是Benni的表弟，都有差不多的“人格分裂”。Manuel揉了揉额角。

 

 

“如果我没听错的话，”Mario将小费放进了自己的兜里，“这是一场轰轰烈烈的三角恋？”还是说已经升级成了四角恋。

 

 

“你听说过Mats Hummels吗？”

 

 

“当然。”钻石单身汉谁没听说过。“他和......”他指了指门口，不再说话。Marco很满意地看着他现在的表情。替他收拾了桌上的盘子，“其实他们都没说过这个事情的起因经过，但是Manu的态度实在太明显了。”

 

 

“可是我听说他很专情。”Mario觉得也许自己需要更新对那些有钱人的资料库了。他环顾了一眼这个不算太大的餐馆，忽然觉得自己似乎来到了一个很了不得的地方。

 

 

“谁知道呢。这种事情只有当事人最清楚。不管Hummels是抛弃了Benni还是因为别的原因让他到这里来，为了你的人身安全，我都劝告你，不要在Benni面前提起这个人。那些和他有关的杂志也不要弄到这里来。”

 

 

“原来我们还有杂志吗？”Mario问道，“杂志不都被你拿来糊墙了吗？”

 

 

“我是在阻止墙壁被腐蚀，我还很年轻还不想死。”

 

 

“好人才死得早，你怕什么。”

 

 

“嘿！这一点都不礼貌！”Marco努力为自己的人品辩护。

 

 

“我以为这对你来说是夸奖。”

 

 

“Mario，我之前怎么没发现你舌头这么毒。”

 

 

“对什么人说什么话。”Mario拍了一下他试图伸向自己面前小费的手。

 

 

“Welcome to DFB.”Marco忽然说道。Mario有些疑惑地抬头看他，Marco的笑容里带着三分正经三分真诚四分温柔让Mario有些不习惯。“......谢谢。”

 

 

他在Marco转过身之后把手按在刚才心跳突然加速的心脏上。

 

 

Mario Gotze，有点出息，要弯也不能被这种一看就是人渣的家伙扳弯，即使他真的有一张帅得要命的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

Mario最近将自己不多的空闲时间花在了挑选一张合适的弹簧床上。首先他要了解如何安装他们，他不确定Marco一定会很好心的帮他，并且确定如果让他帮忙自己至少会被嘲笑两个月。然后他需要在对比各个网站的价格和它们细微的区别。毕竟他现在很穷，性价比是最主要的。最后他才需要选择床上用品，比如枕头（也许可以直接用沙发上那个散发着沙拉酱味道的抱枕），床单和被子的颜色。鉴于他的室友是一个大黄蜂，如果用拜仁的床单他可能会在睡梦中被被子捂死。

 

 

这导致Mario会在上班的空闲时候拿着手机蹭着店里密码长得难以想象但是速度很良心的wifi不停地浏览网页。“其实你可以和Marco睡在一张床上。”Manuel很直接地说出这个提议，当初它只在Mario的脑袋里出现了一秒钟就被否决了。说完他对着Benedikt招了招手，希望能够得到自己竹马的支持。

 

 

“如果你实在选不出来，这其实是最好的方案。你还可以省下一笔钱。”Benedikt耸耸肩，“你和Marco谈谈，他应该会答应你的。”

 

 

“我觉得不会。”Mario关掉了网页，从柜台最底层拽出充电插头和数据线，“换做是我，我也不会啊。谁愿意让一个才认识几天的人就和自己睡在一张床上而且还不做点什么。”Benedikt和Manuel对视一眼，Benedikt对Manuel伸出手，掌心向上，五根手指对着他招了招，“愿赌服输。”

 

 

Mario用一种疑惑地眼神看着Manuel以一种悲痛的表情拿出了十欧放在了Benedikt的手上。“请问，我错过了什么吗？”还是说他和Marco不知不觉就被人拿来打了个赌。

 

 

“我们打了个赌，Manuel觉得你们已经做过了，我觉得没有。从你刚才的回答来看，你们还没有。所以……”他将那张纸币展开。一贯温和的笑容里带上了几分得意。“不过你们确实没做对吧。”他确认似地问道。

 

“和Marco？不，当然没有！怎么可能！”

 

Benedikt端起窗口放着的肉丸意面，将钱放进口袋里，“不要把话说得太绝对。”时间久了什么都有可能。他没有说出后半句。Mario翻了一个白眼，决定无视Manuel在那边发出的“看吧Mario你害我输了十欧”的控诉。

 

 

“你们都住在一起，账户是共同的，平时从对方那里拿钱招呼都不用打居然还玩这么无聊的游戏。”Thomas将脏盘子丢到洗碗池里时说道，Mario在旁边点点头附和道，“就是。”

 

 

“生活已经够无趣了，总要自己创造一点乐趣。”Manuel用勺子挖了一点巧克力酱出来，含在嘴里含糊地说，“别告诉Benedikt，也别告诉Philipp。”Thomas比了一个OK的手势显然已经习惯了。Mario还存留的良心在告诉他厨师偷吃似乎不太对，虽然他知道基本所有厨师都会偷吃。

 

 

Thomas像是发现了Mario的迟疑，细长的胳膊揽过他的脖子，“这是我们员工之间的小秘密。”Mario随手拿过旁边白色的洗碗布挥了挥示意自己投降，“我不会说的。”

 

 

“这就对了！”

 

 

回到家里Mario依旧在寻找合适的床，虽然楼上的wifi到他这里速度已经不怎么样了，但是毕竟不要钱，所以可以接受。“我记得今天没有美剧更新。”Marco扯开他们的最后一包薯片，吃了一片之后又丢到一边，他就知道不能随便尝试新口味，蜂蜜芥末这种味道为什么会出现在薯片上。

 

 

“我在找弹簧床，准确的说，一张相对便宜的弹簧床。”Mario直接塞了两片在嘴里，整张脸皱在一起。“天啊这是什么东西。”Marco拿过那包薯片，指着上面的红色王冠以及下面那句新口味说道，“两天前你去超市的时候看到了死活要买，我阻止过你的。”

 

 

“好吧，我的错。”Mario将注意力重新放回电脑屏幕上，忽然想起了Manuel和Benedikt的提议，“如果你愿意让我分享你的床的话我就不用这么麻烦了。”说完他就听见了身后毫不迟疑斩钉截铁的一句“不可能。”

 

 

看吧，早就说过了。即使早就已经有了心理准备，这么干脆的拒绝还是让Mario有点小难过，毕竟他从小到大都很少被人拒绝。

 

 

Marco从背后看着Mario漫无目的地点开网页又关上，明显是心思没有在上面。有些烦躁地伸手把发胶已经基本失去效力的头发揉乱。“好吧，你可以睡在我的床上。”Mario转过身，有些茫然地问，“什么？”

 

 

“我说，你可以睡在我的床上。但是是有条件的！”他在Mario露出一个足以照亮这个破败的屋子的笑容之前竖起一根手指说道。

 

“第一，以后吃什么零食我定；第二，陪我看BVB的比赛；第三，我会在床上画条线，不准越过来。”

 

“可以。”Mario爽快地点头，然后又问道，“如果越过了呢？你会把我踢下床？”

 

 

“不，”Marco露出一个足以让Mario心跳加速的笑容，“我会上了你。”


	4. Chapter 4

事实上同床共枕并不像Mario想的那样比较尴尬，从早到晚的工作让他们足够累，累到互相道个晚安的力气都没有就已经进入了半睡眠状态。“晚安。”Mario低声说道，Marco哼哼了几声勉强算作回应。

 

Mario睡得很安稳，但半夜的时候做了噩梦。他在一片草原上乱逛，四周全是奇怪的芥末味，让梦里的他都觉得是薯片吃多了来的报应。正当他准备转身的时候，突然窜出了一条蟒蛇，Mario猝不及防地被压倒，蟒蛇布满鳞片的光滑身体一圈圈地缠上他的胸口。Mario想推又发现没有力气，快窒息地猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

他花了一点时间将Marco布满了纹身的左手臂移到一边，坐起来扶着胸口顺着呼吸。看着旁边睡得安详还时不时打呼的Marco，一脚踢上了他的小腿。不大的力道并没有让Marco醒过来，小腿随意地晃了晃像是要摆脱什么，继续睡死过去。

 

 

Mario在黑夜里翻了一个白眼，说好的不越线呢。话说回来，他掀开薄被看了看他和Marco两团被子中间，根本没有什么线啊。他重新躺下去，将被子拉到了下巴，很快上下眼皮就准备黏在一起了。迷迷糊糊地时候他看到Marco露在外面的手臂，摸索着给他塞回了被子里，然后换了个舒服的姿势进入梦乡。

 

 

早上起床的时候Marco看着自己旁边的人一下子吓清醒了，过了一会反应过来是自己室友。为了避免待会不存在的尴尬，Marco掀开被子下床，起身的动作让还在梦里的Mario皱了眉头，但很快又舒展开。

 

当Marco刚把家里冰箱都翻空了想做两个三明治的时候Mario揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来，“早上好。”Marco挥了挥手里的锅铲，“好得很。”他说道。将煎蛋舀起来放在生菜上。“我觉得我们可能要去买点东西了，冰箱已经空了。”

 

“哦。”Mario显然还在状况外，刚打开冰箱门听见Marco这句话直接把冰箱门砸了回去。接着抓了抓一头乱毛走进厕所，Marco在那里咬着三明治抚摸这个年久的冰箱，“对不起。不过你现在还不能死。”

 

 

等Mario从厕所里出来的时候，神情已经恢复到了正常水平值。他看着Marco在那里抚摸冰箱，“我刚才有没有做什么对不起它的事，我刚起床的时候都不太清醒。”Marco把三明治递给他，“没关系，它很坚强。”

 

Marco和Mario深刻觉得人的技能某种意义上来说都是被逼出来的，比如Marco学会了修家用电器，小到电灯大到冰箱；Mario不管条件多么恶劣都能利用厨房里的工具做出吃的，比如他能神奇地用那个坏到Marco都觉得已经要没救的微波炉弄出来一个杯蛋糕。

 

 

Mario有些惊讶地看着Marco从卡座桌板下面抽出一张卡纸，展开后上面写着已预订，接着放到了桌子上。先不说那个卡纸什么时候在那里的，“我们什么时候提供预订服务了？”应该说谁会预定这里。

 

 

“哦那个啊，那是给一位作家留的，一到月底又是死限，他会来这里赶稿。”Benedikt擦着那个永远擦不干净的桌子解释道，“因为每次他赶稿的时候都会有很多女孩子为了看他到这里来，所以店长专门给他提供了卡座。虽然我也很疑惑这里能带来什么灵感。”

 

 

“大概是底层人民如何生活的都市故事吧。”Mario无所谓地说。“今天不用去帮Bastian他们带小孩吗？”他问道，Marco将Manuel刚做好的火鸡三明治端在手里，“我请了个假，准备去趟超市，给你说过的，冰箱已经空了。”

 

“你说过吗？我怎么不记得了，”Mario顿了一下反应过来，“如果你是在我没睡醒的时候说的，我肯定不记得，那个时候我都会以为自己还在做梦。”

 

“……好吧。”Marco完全明白一个当时没睡醒的人没有争执的必要，“下午我们一起去超市。”

 

Mario看向Benedikt，“没关系，我一个人应付得过来，而且这几天Philipp 也不在。”Benedikt大概是他们这几个人里面对工作最积极的人了，虽然那也是相对的。比起Marco和Mario这种为了生计的人，他看上去更像是在打发时间。

 

 

快到中午的时候Mario看到了那位作家和他的编辑，说是双胞胎其实也不太像，不过倒是都生了可以做模特的脸。Lars把Sven丢到卡座里就过来和他们打招呼，“帮我看着点他。”他对Benedikt说道，后者点了点头。

 

Lars走到自己弟弟的身边，凑过去说了点什么。Sven有些似乎不满，Lars拍了拍他的头，指着电脑屏幕说了几句，在他头上揉了一把然后离开。

 

Mario看着Sven喝了口水就开始在键盘上飞快地敲击，侧身拉了拉Marco的围裙，“每个月都这样？”Marco点点头，“从今天到周末的这五天是Sven的赶稿期，Lars不只是他一个人的编辑不可能一直看着他，就干脆把他丢到这里来了。总比在家里指不定什么时候精神崩溃好。”

 

“他看起来可不太高兴。”Mario低声说道。看到Benedikt走过去把他的白水换成了柠檬水。“他不高兴不是因为在这里赶稿，而是因为他哥不能二十四小时贴身陪着他。”Marco说道，一脸我还不知道他的样子，“还记得楼上闹得你睡不着觉的那两个人吗，就他们。”

 

Mario恍然大悟。“Lars为什么不做Sven的私人编辑，这样不就容易多了吗。”Marco用笑容直接嘲笑了他的天真，两根手指捻在一起做了一个大家都懂的钱的手势。“再说了，Lars这种又帅又负责的编辑谁不喜欢，一直都是金牌编辑。不过这话别让Sven听见。”Marco放低了音量，“他对Lars的占有欲不是一般的强。”

 

Mario点点头表示我懂。

 

Benedikt没说错，中午来吃饭的顾客里女生的数量明显多了起来。眼睛不住地往Sven那边瞟。“因为他带来了顾客，所以Sven吃什么都是免费的。不过他一般不吃东西。”Benedikt一边把小费放进兜里一边解释道。Mario看着Sven似乎又删掉了一段自己不满意的地方，“赶稿期真不容易。”

 

“先不要感叹别人了，”Marco脱下围裙，“我们要去超市了，如果速度快的话我们还能赶在晚饭高峰期之前回来。”

 

 

Mario觉得这种感觉怪怪的，跟着室友一起去超市为到底是买可可麦片还是提子麦片这种事情争执；顺便还商量一下接下来几天的早饭和夜宵能有什么花样。这会让人觉得他们不是一对普通的室友而是情侣。就好像现在他们在装着鸡蛋的货架面前讨论早餐三明治里到底要不要放腌黄瓜以及鸡蛋到底是不是必要的。

 

Marco坚持没有煎蛋的一天是不完整，然后又用了三分钟来嘲笑Mario的煎蛋水平。

 

“说真的，你也就只会煎蛋好吗Marco。”Mario说道，将一打鸡蛋放到手推车里，想了想又拿了一打，毕竟是两个人在吃。清点了一下东西之后发现主要的东西都已经买到了，剩下就是零食了，他们需要几包薯片。“最多还能做个三明治，看在上帝的份上，谁都能做那个。”他接着说道。

 

“哦是吗，晚上爬起来吃薯片的人闭嘴。”

 

“我没看出这两者之间有必然联系。还有我必须再次表明自己的立场，烤肉味就是要比甜椒味的好吃。”在薯片的货架前（又一次）争执之后最后还是公平的一人拿了两包。

 

收银员小姐看着两个帅哥在柜台面前石头剪子布决定谁为零食付账时恨不得马上拍下来上传到推特然后打上Lovewins的tag。最后Mario输了，不满地把还没在口袋里装热乎的小费拿出来给薯片付账。“我下次一定会赢的。”他偏过头说道。

 

Marco做了个鬼脸，拿着已经装进塑料袋里的那包先走了。“你们感情真好。”Mario愣了一下，反应过来她指的什么之后否认道，“不，我们不是那种关系，只是室友。”然后他看见眼前的收银员眼睛一下子亮了起来，内心默默叹气，室友就意味着他们在同居，他怎么忘记了这点。

 

Marco站在超市门口等他，看到他走过来递了一听生姜汽水给他。“硬币揣着麻烦，干脆花掉了。”后来他们就养成了这样的习惯，石头剪子布，输掉的人付零食的钱，另外一个人又负责买饮料。

 

住的地方离DFB不远，Marco和Mario成功在最忙乱的时段之前到了餐馆。Sven似乎已经完成了第一阶段的稿子，坐在那里吃焦糖布丁。Lars坐在他旁边，似乎是在校稿。这只是他们普通的一天，如果关门之前没有一个人的到来的话。

 

Mario端着今晚上最后一份金枪鱼沙拉，刚走到厨房门口准备拉开门，门就突然从外面被撞开，厚实的门板差点拍到Mario的脸上。他踉跄着后退两步。看着推门进来的Benedikt出声道，“怎么了Benni？”能让他露出这种表情的状况可不多见。

 

然而Benedikt并没有回答道他的问题，就好像没看到他一样直接转头去问那边已经熄了炉火的Manuel，“他怎么会找到这里来？”大个子的厨师露出比Benedikt还可怕的表情，“Fuck。”Mario端着那碗沙拉不知道该说什么。这时候Marco从冷藏室里出来，嗅到了厨房里诡异的气氛。“怎么了？”

 

Mario飞快地把沙拉送到吧台的客人那里，然后回到厨房，他完全不想错过任何一点八卦。“所以就是你的男友找来了？”Marco基本已经猜到了，“前男友。”Benedikt强调道。“让我插一句，Benni，那件事情其实就是你一个人再说，我记得Mats没答应。”

 

“Manu你到底站在哪边？”Benedikt说道，他的蓝眼睛竹马耸耸肩，“我只是陈述事实。”

 

“那你现在准备怎么办？”Mario问道，从厨房小窗口看着那边坐在卡座里的Mats。“只要你们不说，他不会知道我在这的。”Benedikt说道，看了看表，“而且我确实已经下班了。”他看向Marco。

 

“好吧，”Marco推开门，“你躲着，我去。”

 

“先生，不好意思，我们已经关门了。”

 

“我只是想来找人。”

 

“我不觉得你找的人会在这。”Marco说着打量了一下Mats，“而且你这样的人来这里除了收购地皮之外我觉得没有别的选项。”

 

“你怎么知道我找的人不会在这。”Mats说道，直接忽略了Marco说的后半句。

 

“先生请理解到我的重点，我们已经关门了。”

 

“那我明天再来。”Mats站起身准备离开，走了几步听到Marco在身后说，“你怎么就这么确定他在这呢。”

 

“直觉。”

 

Marco直接笑出声，不知道是真心提醒还是嘲笑地说道，“如果有的人不想被找到的话，那你永远也不会找到他。”

 

Mats转过身，笑着说，“我会的。”Marco笑容如常，“祝你成功。”

 

送走了Mats之后四个人再次聚在不大的厨房里，Mario垂着头没说话，Benedikt烦躁地用右手食指不停地划着手机屏幕，Manuel揽着他的肩膀努力让他冷静，“你从那家伙的眼睛里看到了什么。”Marco开口打破沉默，看着Mario问道。

 

“志在必得。”


End file.
